


Honeyed Words

by oracleskald



Category: Norse Religion & Lore
Genre: Devotional Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:01:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28572678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oracleskald/pseuds/oracleskald
Summary: Another short poem, this one originally for Kvasir. Somewhere along the line, it became a little more of a commentary on humanity's relationship to storytelling, to the written word, and how hope can prevail even in the face of death.





	Honeyed Words

Words (used correctly or not)  
have a certain power, a certain lust.  
Words heal, or hurt. Create, or destroy,  
and no words more so than those contained  
within a story, within a verse,  
within those tales that inspire and teach  
and strike fear within king and commoner.  
Words are a well of knowledge, a mead,  
a honey, a gold. Sought by all and  
wielded by many. Knowledge, like words,  
sits heavy on the wrong tongue.  
It festers and rusts, ‘til the need for more  
makes beasts out of men. But a story  
in the right telling can write a wrong undone;  
or at the least, remember. And in memorandum,  
powerful words will live on.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted at [historicaloracle.ca](https://www.historicaloracle.ca/post/honeyed-words). Comments welcome here, or there.


End file.
